


i know i’ve kissed you before, but i didn’t do it right

by adhdwoah



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Boys Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdwoah/pseuds/adhdwoah
Summary: "Well what are we, then? Please tell me we aren't just friends.""We're... friends who make out?"(Title from "Pink in the Night" by Mitski)
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 247





	i know i’ve kissed you before, but i didn’t do it right

**Author's Note:**

> the title used to be “tell me we weren’t just friends” but i changed it to a mitski lyric because i’m gay

Jack’s back is against the front door, and Eric’s lips are on his neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin. It’s become a routine at this point where Eric’s mouth is on his roommate’s the minute he walks through the door. Neither one of them are complaining one bit, though.

It started 2 weeks earlier, during a small, drunken game of _Never Have I Ever_ on a particularly warm night. Jack said, “Never have I ever kissed a guy,”-- mostly as a joke, but a little out of curiosity-- and Eric took a sip of his drink. Jack was blushing and Eric was giggling. It was only supposed to be one experimental, silly kiss, but the moment their lips touched, they couldn’t stop. They later brushed it off as a one time drunk thing. But, the “one time drunk thing” turned into an “everyday sober thing”. 

So, now Jack’s breathing is heavy as Eric sucks and bites at his collar bone. The wet, hot feeling of Eric’s tongue against the skin on his neck makes Jack’s legs turn to jelly, and he has to hold onto his best friend’s shoulders for support. Eric kisses his way back up to Jack’s mouth.

“My room. Please,” Eric whispers between lazy kisses, and Jack nods immediately. They’ve never done anything more than making out on the couch, but Eric’s dragging him towards his bedroom, and he really _really_ wants to see where this is going. 

As soon as they make it past his bedroom door, Eric pushes Jack onto his bed and climbs on top of him, one leg on either side, and reconnects their lips. Warm hands trail up Jack’s shirt, feeling every inch of burning skin in reach. Jack lets out a quiet moan, blushing at the fact he’s already putty in Eric’s hands, he always is. His shirt is scrunched up over his chest, as Eric places sloppy kisses down his ribcage, down to his belly button. He glances up at Jack, who’s staring up at the ceiling, cheeks flushed red, eyebrows furrowed together, lips parted slightly, and Eric thinks he could stare at his friend like this forever. Jack notices Eric stopped what he was doing, and he looks down to meet his eyes.

“What?” Jack asks, breathless. Eric smiles and moves back up so he’s hovering over Jack’s face.

“You’re really pretty,” he shrugs, before planting a soft kiss onto Jack’s mouth. Jack blushes, giggles-- _giggles--_ and kisses him back. 

“And I’m really pretty too?” Eric murmurs against his lips. 

“And you’re really pretty too,” Jack chuckles. 

***

Jack finds himself disappointed when he enters his apartment and Eric is nowhere to be seen. He assumes that Eric’s just out, and that he’ll be back in no time. If Jack’s being honest, he looks forward to coming home everyday. It had been awhile since he had any romantic interactions, and it was starting to bother him. Whenever someone would touch him, in a completely platonic way, Jack would lean into the touch, wishing they wouldn’t pull away so quickly. Even if nobody noticed, it was starting to embarrass him. So, whatever this _thing_ he has going on with Eric is making Jack _very_ happy. 

Recently, Jack has caught himself daydreaming about Eric. More specifically _him_ and Eric. He imagines them holding hands, cuddling while watching movies, waking up next to each other. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking about Eric like that, friends don’t think about friends like that. _Boys_ don’t think about boys like that. So, he always forces himself to push those thoughts away, no matter how much they make his heart flutter and his stomach fill with butterflies.

It’s a few hours later and Jack’s sitting on the couch, lazily watching TV, when Eric actually comes home, a girl around his arm. Jack feels a twist in his stomach at the sight.

“Hey, Jack. This is Wendy. Wendy, this is my roommate, Jack,” Eric introduces as he closes the front door. _Roommate. Is that all they are?_

“Hi,” Wendy waves, and Jack nods at her quietly. 

“We’re gonna be in my room,” Eric announces before happily dragging Wendy towards his bedroom, Jack’s eyes on them the whole time. When they disappear, Jack sinks into the couch, feeling hot tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He feels stupid. Why did he think Eric would stay loyal to _whatever_ they had going on? They aren’t even together. They don’t even talk about it in between their “sessions”, why did he expect anything else? It’s not like Eric cares about him like _that._ He’s just his roommate. That’s all they are. Roommates.

Why’s he even getting worked up about this? Why’s he letting it bother him? What is _wrong with him?_

Jack blinks away the tears and forces himself to pay attention to the TV, trying really hard not to think about Eric. And whatever he’s doing in his room. With a girl. At 11PM on a Saturday night. Fuck, he’s thinking about it. 

He shuts his eyes and rubs his face, hoping that maybe it'll reset his brain. He shoves his thoughts aside and locks them up, before looking back over to the TV. 

It’s two hours later when they finally come back out. The cast of _Saturday Night Live_ are hugging as the credits roll on the screen, while Eric kisses his _friend_ goodbye and she leaves. The door shuts and Eric turns towards his roommate on the couch with a big smile, which Jack doesn’t return. He shuffles over to the couch and falls onto it, sitting up next to Jack.

“You smell good,” he mutters. Jack doesn’t respond, keeps his eyes glued to the TV as he flips through the channels. 

“So, what didja do today?” Eric asks in a way that sounds like he’s actually curious, and it makes Jack’s stomach twist up even more. He stays silent, making a point of not acknowledging him. Eric frowns.

“Jacky, you okay?” he shifts on the couch so he’s looking at him properly. “Are you mad at me or something?”

Jack can’t help but look over at him now, and he immediately regrets it. Because Eric’s eyes are staring into his, his eyebrows are slightly furrowed in confusion-- or worry, his lips are parted, and he tries to stop himself-- he _really_ tries-- but, he presses his lips onto Eric’s anyway. Eric makes a surprised sound, but kisses back eagerly. Jack turns his body completely towards Eric, and puts his hand on the back of his head. Eric leans back against the arm of the couch as Jack positions himself between his legs. The way Eric kisses him back so passionately, like he wants more, makes Jack think that maybe he was overreacting before. 

But, he can’t help the thoughts from worming into his brain. _Eric and Wendy were probably doing this 15 minutes ago,_ a voice inside of Jack reminds him. _Eric probably kissed her like that too, y’know. Probably kissed her neck like that. And her shoulders. And her--_

Jack jerks back quickly, and Eric jumps at the sudden movement. 

“What happened? You okay?” Eric asks, sitting up so he’s level with Jack. Jack should lie to Eric. Tell him that he’s fine, that he’s just tired. He definitely shouldn’t bring up how he’s feeling. Because only an idiot would do that, right?

“Are you and Wendy, like, a thing?” Jack, _the_ _idiot_ , asks. Eric’s face scrunches in confusion.

“What? Where did that come from?” he sort of chuckles. Jack shrugs, and stares at him expectantly. 

“Ok, well, no. Wendy and I are just friends,” Eric responds, and Jack’s relieved at the answer. “I mean, like, we kissed a bit, but nothing serious.”

 _Nevermind_.

“Oh,” Jack looks down at his hands in his lap, and then back up at Eric.

“Then what are we?” he asks quietly. “Please tell me _we_ aren’t just friends.”

Eric’s taken aback from the question, and he thinks for a moment.

“We’re… friends who make out?” 

“ _Eric”_

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding, sorry,” Eric laughs nervously as his eyes dart around the room, before landing on Jack. “I don’t know, Jack. To be honest, thinking about it kinda scares me, y’know?”

“I know. It scares me too but,” Jack pauses for a moment. “For some unexplained reason, I like you. A lot.”

Eric bites back a smile. 

“I like you a lot, too,” he replies. Jack blushes and lets out a soft chuckle.

“This is all… really new to me,” he confesses.

“Me too. I’ve never had a, uh, _boyfriend_ before,” Eric says the word like it’s the first time he’s said it, like he was trying it out. And Jack gets nervous at the word, despite how much he loves how it sounds.

“Do we have to use that word?” Jack asks, looking down at his fidgeting fingers. Eric snorts and shakes his head. 

“How about this,” he lifts Jack’s chin with his fingers so he can look him in the eye. “We’re friends who make out, that don’t make out with other people?”

Jack grins.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> wahhhhhh i forced myself to write this since it's been on my mind for like two weeks fhdjfh i havent even proofread it im so tired if you see any spelling errors no you dont


End file.
